Flowers
by A08
Summary: Recorrió el camino que se sabía de memoria. Semana tras semana. El mismo sentimiento, el mismo paisaje. La misma expresión en su cara. Si, definitivamente aún lo necesitaba. [TodoDeku] One-shot realizado para el último día de la TodoDeku Week. Tema:Flores. Cita: Quiero infectarte con la tremenda emoción de vivir, porque creo que tienes la fuerza para soportarlo.
1. Capítulo único

La brisa golpeaba suavemente contra su rostro.

Era un día cálido.

 _Justo como él._

En sus brazos resaltaba un ramo de flores.

Ésta vez eran rosas azules, esperaba que le gustaran.

Se dirigía a verlo, como cada semana.

 _Recuerda la primera vez que le llevo flores._

 _Fue en una de sus primeras citas._

 _Se dejó llevar por la opinión de una vendedora y compró un ramo de crisantemos rojos._

 _Estaba muy nervioso, dudaba si dárselas._

 _Si le gustarían._

 _Se paralizó cuando lo vio acercarse, sus cabellos desordenados como siempre y un sonrojo en sus mejillas._

 _Alcanzó a esconder el ramo tras de sí._

 _Al llegar a su lado se disculpó por el pequeño retraso._

 _Le dijo que no importaba._

 _— Midoriya — decidió armarse de valor_

 _Él lo miró curioso, antes de que pudiera responder dejó las flores a la vista._

 _Izuku tomó el ramo, con un sonrojo aún más grande._

 _Sus ojos brillaban radiantes, llenos de felicidad._

 _Sus mejillas se alzaron en una gran sonrisa._

 _— ¡Gracias, Todoroki-kun! — expresó con tono animado_

Recorrió el camino que se sabía de memoria.

Semana tras semana.

El mismo sentimiento, el mismo paisaje.

La misma expresión en su cara.

Si, definitivamente aún lo necesitaba.

 _"Quiero infectarte con la tremenda emoción de vivir, porque creo que tienes la fuerza para soportarlo."_

 _Eso fue lo que le dijo cuando le preguntó la razón de haber aceptado salir con él._

 _El porqué, entre todas las personas, lo había elegido a él._

 _Al triste y roto Todoroki Shouto._

Atravesó el arco del portón.

Siguió el pequeño camino de piedras.

Llegó frente a "él".

Y simplemente se dejó caer.

 _Esto no es culpa de nadie._

Le dijo la madre de Izuku.

Los demás habían reafirmado aquello.

Lo sabía perfectamente bien.

Las enfermedades aparecen cuando menos se les espera.

Pero eso no provocaba que dejase de doler.

Allí estaba.

Como cada semana desde que se fue.

Admirando las letras talladas en la estructura rocosa.

 _Puede recordar a Midoriya retorciéndose._

 _Llorando por el dolor._

 _La leucemia no es una enfermedad fácil, lo sabía muy bien._

 _Los moretones en su piel eran prueba de ello._

 _Pero Izuku se negaba a rendirse._

 _Trataba que siempre lo viera con una sonrisa._

 _Quería ser fuerte._

 _Más por él que por sí mismo._

 _Porque sabía que Todoroki dependía mucho de él._

 _Su felicidad era él._

 _Su mundo era él._

 _Y temía no poder soportarlo._

Dejó el pequeño ramo sobre los cimientos de la lápida.

 _Le llevaba flores todos los días._

 _Sabía que a Izuku le gustaban._

 _Quería que sonriera sinceramente._

 _Quería que fuera feliz._

Gotas salinas recorrieron sus mejillas.

Sólo por él era capaz de llorar.

 _Había decidido enfrentarse a Midoriya._

 _Le dijo que todo estaba bien, que deseaba su felicidad, y que entendía que para lograr aquello no podía quedarse junto a él._

 _Lo comprendió desde el momento en que el doctor les dijo que era algo incurable._

 _Sólo se dedicaron a abrazarse y besarse lo más que pudieran._

 _El reloj seguía corriendo._

Acarició el relieve de las letras una vez más.

 _Finalmente el tiempo se les terminó._

 _Era un día cálido._

 _Sus manos juntas._

 _Una tierna sonrisa._

 _El suave olor de las camelias._

 _Y él cerró sus ojos para siempre._

Se abrazó a sí mismo.

Una pequeña sonrisa se asomó.

Sabía que ya no regresaría.

 _"Quiero infectarte con la tremenda emoción de vivir, porque creo que tienes la fuerza para soportarlo."_

Ahora lo único que podía hacer era llevarle flores.

Tan hermosas.

Tan efímeras.

Justo como él.


	2. Floriografía

Camelia: te querré siempre

Crisantemos rojos: te quiero

Rosa azul: espera eterna


End file.
